Peter & Mizuki's Heart of Doujinshi
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Mizuki Takase, along with her boyfriend, The Gang's Peter Giese, visit ComiPa for a special day. Mizuki is about to meet her familiar face, from her past. This also features anime characters from other series. Taken from the FictionPress fic "The Gang's Highway to Heart". Rated M for foul language, mild violence, and mild sexual themes.
1. Old Memories, in Ink

_**Part1  
>Old Memories, in Ink<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>It all started when The Gang (five of them) visited Comic Party, during an international gig. Everyone was in the crowd, as they opened for pop idol, Asahi Sakurai. However, during their performance of "Paperback Writer", the love between Mizuki Takase and Kazuki Sendo, Mizuki's first boyfriend, ended, when he was greeted with a kiss, by a girl with purple hair and a cowlick. End result: Giese dated Takase, and the rest was history. Not long ago, they broke up over what went wrong. But by Christmas 2010, they reconciled their relationship.<em>

* * *

><p>One night, Peter was busy writing some newer songs, when Mizuki appeared, scantily clad, with her small pink underwear. She let her long red hair down and hugged him. Peter blushed and groaned, "Babe… Not now…"<p>

Mizuki giggled, "Of course. But I don't mind if someone like you can afford to be busy with writing. This is simply my way of having my heart and body to you."

He grabbed Peter and planted his head into her breasts. Peter shoved her away and stepped out.

**PSHHH!**

He had a nosebleed.

"Bra, come on!" Peter griped, "I'm sorry. But I know you do this for me, just to be sexy and such, but no. I don't feel like it, yet."

Mizuki smirked sultry, "Aw, don't be like that. At least I am trying to be taking your time off of writing, whether songs, fan fiction, or stats. You'll _always _have time for me, other than _other _men."

Peter sighed, "I'm _not _like Sendo, a'ight?"

Mizuki then flushed red and shouted in anger, "I KNOW THAT! GOD! Why do you have to say that now?"

She put on a robe and griped, "Seriously. Not much I can do, showing my hot sexy body, and _you_ ignore me!"

"Mizuki! You got it all wrong!"

"Oh? Then how come you never… touch me…"

"AHH! BABE! Not while I'm busy brainstorming!"

Mizuki sat down and said, "Stupid idiot. You're like a cuddling teddy bear, but you've become surly, like a tiger."

Peter slept, as he snoozed. She patted her and whispered, "I know you didn't mean to. But I love you _more _than Kazuki."

She groaned, "Asshole… I hated him… Stupid Sendo and his doujinshi!"

She slept with Peter, stripping down to her underwear, snuggling him in bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mizuki got letters from his friends. She got <em>four <em>letters from her friends, back in Japan. The first one she got was a flier from Taishi:  
><em>"Here at Comic Party, our special tribute to The Gang and its celebratory years in the music industry. Signs all around, LPs on sale, and doujinshis from many artists in the Comic World.<br>All day long – from 11am to 6pm"_

Mizuki griped, "Taishi…"

* * *

><p><em>There's a story to <em>_this__ one, as well. Since Mizuki's friends once saw The Gang did the 41-year anniversary of The Beatles' final LIVE performance in Abbey Road, which was a short set. Only it was legit, since the recent concert in Abbey Road was loud and was rather disturbing for Liverpool. The Gang did about 9 songs, including the same songs The Beatles sang, that day.  
>It would've been forty years, but Heather was pregnant, at the time.<br>Anyways, since then, Comic Party, now and again, including Takase's friends, celebrate The Gang, in which Takase is in._

* * *

><p>Mizuki got another letter from Yuu Inagawa, Kazuki's friend:<br>_"Dear Mizuki,  
>How have you been? I have made an awesome work in doujinshi for The Gang. Wait until you see it! This is my best work. Also, how's "Big Guy" Peter? He's somewhat of an otaku, unlike the others. But hey, he's better than that.<br>Anyways, Gotta go. And also, if you ever want to visit me, bring your boyfriend along to my hot springs resort!  
>Love, Yuu<em>

_P.S. – Enclosing is tickets to Comic Party, coming up. Can't wait to see you again!_

She was right. She opened the envelope and got tickets to Comic Party. She dashed off, looking for Peter.

"GIESE! GIESE!" She screamed, as Peter appeared.

"What is it, babe?" He asked.

"I am going to ComiPa! It's _Gang Day_ there!"

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yeah! I got letters from my friends, and a flier from Taishi."

Peter snatched one, which was from Eimi Ohba. He then felt the letter.

"Whoa… Ages since you girls met. I wonder how they are doing."

Mizuki smiled, "Oh, no worries. Can you believe it? Next week, Comic Party is hosting the event! Cosplay, comics, events, music, shows, and others!"

"Uh, Miz… Didn't you always hate ComiPa?"

"I hate Otaku, yes. But this is different! We're blessed with success!"

"Oh… kay…"

Mizuki then blushed, "When we go, it'll be just you… and me… together…"

"How did you get the tickets?"

Peter then opened Eimi's letter, as Mizuki replied, "Because… It'll be great to have friends cheer me on. Boy, Reiko would be surprised to see me in my Card Master Peach get-up again!"

Peter then rebutted, "Uh… Is this a three-day event?"

"No. Why?" She inquired.

Peter then read the note from Eimi:  
><em>"Wassup, Mizuki!<br>How have you been doing? HAH! I don't care! Who cares about you? JK! Anyways, I'm surprised that Panda told me about you and HIM, Peter Giese Harrison! Eimi is rooting for you to come! I did a __little__ work, creating a huge story about you, Farra, and Heather! Believe me… this is all about American Hospitable. Come see me, the great Eimi Ohba, at the ComiPa Gang Event!  
>And just so we're clear and crystal, I got you tickets for the lovely couple! And DON'T you dare go to Panda's circle.<em>

_Eimi! XOXOXOX_

_P.S. – If it's not too much trouble, can you give me Peter Giese's autograph? Thanks a bunch, Doll!_

Mizuki groaned, "_Extra _tickets? _She _bought tickets, too? What an idiot!"

Peter nodded, "Yes. And shouldn't it have been "_Hospitality"_?"

Mizuki then thought, "No…"

She read the letter from Aya Hasebe:  
><em>"To Mizuki,<br>Come see me, and I hope you can buy my new Gang doujinshi story.  
>Aya"<em>

That, too, had tickets for the event.

Peter and Mizuki were so upset. They were screwed out of one-on-one time.

"So… Who should we take?" Peter asked.

* * *

><p>The following week, they were on an airplane to Odaiba. Mizuki and Peter had a seat together… with their Gang-Wave members, Richard Moore, Mayura Ichikawa, and Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto. The others were busy and had to cancel.<p>

_**Disclaimer: **__They are from animes, but I cannot mention it to you._

"Well, it'll be great to come back home and be famous again!" Richard gloated.

Mayura sighed, "Why do I have the feeling that this'll be expensive? Comic Party is the LAST place I wanted to be."

Tenma cheered on, as Yakumo tried to settle her down.

"Man," Peter griped, "Why on earth is this going on?"

"What do you mean?" Mizuki said.

He explained, "We have the Great Detective, the #1 Percival Fan Club member, and the sisters of tune with us, all because they gave us extra tickets!"

Richard smiled, "Are you kidding? I've _always _wanted to see girls in Cos-!"

**BONK!**

He got a lump from Tenma, who was annoyed.

"Watch it, you perv!"

Mayura giggled, "_That _wasn't my fault."

Mizuki whispered, "Should we ditch them? The minute we land, they'll enjoy the show."

Peter said, "Nah, let them have fun."

She then grew worried, "Comic Party… It will be the place that I broke up with Kazuki…"

Peter then called to the others, "DUDE! Knock it off!"

She griped, as she thought, "Why do I have to see that jerk again? He broke my heart! Son of a bitch!"

Peter said, as he looked at Mizuki, "Bra?"

Mayura halted him and said, "You know… _Hot Percival _told me that Mizuki broke up with her ex-boyfriend, back at that place."

Peter sighed, "I'm _aware _of that! Boy, if I'd see him, I'd bop him in the nose, slap a figure four on him and make him cry, and even rip his doujinshi apart."

Yakumo pleaded, "Uh, that would be too violent. It could only kick you out."

Peter nodded, "Right."

He thought, "Still… Mizuki looks bummed out. Could it be that she's very sad about something? I know Sendo is there at the event… but…"

Mizuki looked and said, "What?"

Peter giggled and tittered, "Nothing! Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She thought, "Not only I have to care for my beau and our four pains, I'd have to see him again…"

He thought, "Mizuki… You don't deserve to go and see Comic Party again. Not after this tragedy you endured."

They both thought, in unison, "What can I do?"

* * *

><p>At Comic Party, there was a huge line. They all waited, as Peter thought, looking at Minami, in her uniform:<br>_"I hope SHE remembers us."_

Mizuki smiled and thought, "Peter… I'm so happy you get to go with me, almost as much as Kazuki did."

As they waited for ComiPa to open, a figure watched on from above.

"So… He came," he thought, "I better warn my brother, post haste!"

He dashed off to warn his friend.

_Need we remind you who THAT is?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. Final Time in Japan

_**Part 2  
>Final Time in Japan<strong>_

* * *

><p>As they went inside, Peter then ordered his friends.<p>

"Guys, listen up," he said, as he gave them money, "Here. Go out and buy what you need, mostly for lunch. Mizuki & I will handle ourselves fine. Besides, you guys deserve some time together."

Mayura asked, "Where will you two be?"

Tenma smiled, "Oh, who cares? We can handle ourselves okay."

She then held up a map and said, "We'll know where to go. Maybe we'll meet back for lunch."

Richard sighed, "I'll pass. I don't know why I came, but at least it'll be nice to be with my fans. Unfortunately, you two need time alone."

"Huh?" They both asked.

"That's the spirit, Mr. Moore!" Tenma cheered.

Mizuki addressed, "Okay. If you get lost somewhere, meet us back at the main gate."

They all cried, "You got it!"

They were split into three groups: Richard and Mayura, Tenma and Yakumo, and Peter and Mizuki.

Peter asked, "So, is it wise to leave them alone?"

Mizuki sighed, "Trust me… _They _wanted to come, 'cause Steven, Farra, and Heather cancelled, at the last minute."

Peter said, "That's different."

They left to their next spot.

**XXXXX**

All day long, the groups began to read comics, simply enjoying the stuff they read. Many of the Gang's members were simply parodied in each comic, even though most of them were girl-love, boy-love, romance, and even comedy. The worst part was… _no one _Cosplayed as them. Not yet, at least.

In one group, the Tsukamotos read a comic, featuring Percival and Steven, in somewhat of a love situation.

Yakumo blushed, "This is something Harima _cannot _use…"

Tenma cheered, "Wow! They have got to see this!"

She bought it, as Yakumo pleaded, "Uh, Sis, wait!"

On another side, Richard was bumming, as Mayura felt energetic.

"I wonder if anybody dressed as them," she smiled, "I wanted to buy a boys' love book, with Percival in it… and then burn it! He's mine!"

"You're still obsessed over it?" Richard growled, "This is stupid. You haven't even read one of those crappy comics."

Mayura hissed, "I'm _not_ buying anything! The last thing I want is to buy them."

She then stated, "I'm just waiting for lunch."

But then, a group of girls appeared, in a huge cloud, running towards them. They ran over Mayura and cheered for Richard.

"Well, it has been a while," he smiled gracefully, "Fan girls, in cosplay, even _love _the great detective!"

He laughed heartily, as Mayura was out cold.

"_Hot Potato…_" she groaned in pain.

**XXXXX**

Peter and Mizuki arrived at Yuu's table, which is a wall spot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>__For those who don't understand, a "Wall Spot" is a spot for fan comic authors to sell their latest works, located by the wall. This occurs for artists with huge popularity._

* * *

><p>A woman with long light brown hair, glasses, and wearing blue jeans and a red jacket, waved to them.<p>

"Look who it is!" She smiled, speaking in a Kobe accent.

They waved, as everyone cheered for them.

"Uh… How embarrassing…" Mizuki waved, feeling annoyed.

Yuu whispered, "Hey, I'm glad you're here. We'll talk later."

"She spoke, "So, you came to see me? Good! You are going to love this doujinshi I drew!"

She then presented it to them both. Peter felt bummed.

"Aw, man! I wish I can read Japanese," he sobbed.

Mizuki smiled, "I'm fluent in it. I'll read it to you."

"Cool!"

Her manga was about The Gang, in their younger selves, in high school. This almost feels like it's from another anime. Mizuki told Peter that the story is about Percival, as its protagonist, going through hardships in his class. He meets Farra, who had natural brown hair in this story, all while being friends with Peter & Heather. Both Steven and Michelle are in it, too.

"Hey, Yuu? Why didn't you add _me _to the story?" Mizuki asked.

Yuu responded, "Because, I figured that this story has love, plus, it makes you feel like you're watching your fellow friends and bandmates perform, in somewhat of a future anime thing."

Peter giggled, "Well, I love it! I'll buy it!"

He chuckled, "Boy… The guys are going to be shocked by this. Them losers don't know what hit them. This is awesome~!"

Yuu was called by Mizuki, "Hey… Kazuki is down the area. He's in a wall spot. He wanted to see you, since it's been a long time."

Mizuki then said, "I don't know. Will Peter be okay with it? He _was _thinking of hurting him. I don't mind it, but not here."

Yuu winked, "Leave it to me!"

She then signaled to Peter that Aya's table is opposite Kazuki's direction. She wanted to see him, as well. He said that he'll be there. He dashed off, as Yuu chuckled, "Knowing Giese, he'll visit Eimi's circle, as well."

Mizuki then waved, "Thanks, Yuu. It's nice meeting you again."

Yuu retorted, "Just a minute! Why did you even come? You broke up with him, over some floozy."

"It's just fate," she said, "I'm surprised that I come back here, to the place that started everything for me. Plus, we had extra tickets, so we had four _Gang-Wave _members to take with."

Yuu said, "Funny… I only _sent _you two tickets."

Mizuki grumbled, as she left, "Well… Eimi and Aya knew we'd come, too."

Yuu thought, and was livid, "Eimi?"

She roared, "I'll kill her!"

The crowd was shocked, as Yuu stopped, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

Meanwhile, Peter found Aya Hasebe's table. She had her doujinshi with Steven Cooke in it. Sadly, she never sold any. She was dressed in a blue blazer and white shirt, dressing as The Gang's old uniform, from their old days.

"I wonder if he's become _old news_," she whispered.

Peter called, "I remember _you_!"

Aya looked up and blushed, "Oh… Hello…"

He asked, "I see you just started to sell, huh?"

"Actually, Reiko and I just started, about an hour ago. She is busy selling advertisement for my comics."

"Really? How did it went?"

Aya pointed at a girl with purple. Not the girl that Kazuki dated, but Reiko Haga, the cosplayer. She was dressed like Steven Cooke, bellowing to the crowd.

"HEY! Steven Cooke needs you to see my comic, hand drawn and composed by Aya Hasebe!" She announced, trying to match his voice, "You better do it! _I'm _the true talent, next to the others!"

She let out a toothy grin, as Peter was upset, "Uh… I see what you mean."

He addressed, "You don't need Reiko, bra. Besides, I'll buy you one."

"Really?" She gasped.

Aya's comic was simply great, for an author who does _original _work. Steven Cooke is mostly featured in this story, going through the tough times of his life: being a loser, treated with disrespect, and even being with his newer friends. Also, his romantic endeavors were never mentioned. It's more of a telltale drama.

"Whoa… Steven's got to see this," he smiled, "Give me two!"

Aya asked, "Two?"

"Yeah. One for Steven and one for Kandy. Uh, she's his girlfriend. (_Don't ask._)"

Aya nodded and gave him two of her mangas. He then gave her his autograph and left. Reiko stopped him.

"Giese!" She snarled, "How dare you take my spotlight away?"

Peter snuffed, "You surely sound like him…"

She grinned, "Oh, yeah. I still got it, even for a fan of boys' love. Did you came with Steven? I SOOO want his autograph."

Peter said, "He had plans. Maybe someday, he'll give you one. For now, I'm just browsing with Mizuki. She's… uh, well, busy with something else. I should go."

He walked off, as Aya said, "It's about Sendo, huh?"

Reiko nodded, "I know… Poor guy. He dates Takase, and she comes with him."

She hoped that they don't meet each other.

* * *

><p>Mizuki arrived at Kazuki Sendo's table. It was a bit crowded, as she watched on. Her ex-boyfriend had black hair and a green shirt. Mizuki turned away and said, "I cannot do it. I just can't."<p>

"But… If I don't hurry, he'll die," she said, "I say that, because Peter will throttle him."

She approached Kazuki and said, "Hello…"

"Mizuki?" He asked.

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure."

Mizuki sat down, as the line continued to grow. Why is that? Well, when Mizuki sat with him, the crowd continued to expand. Not only they wanted his book, but the crowd wanted Mizuki's autograph, since she's a Gang member. The line continued on, until his manga sold out.

"Wow! You were of a great assistance!" He smiled.

She snuffed, "Save it! I don't need your pity! Why don't you go date your bimbo?"

He then pouted, "Actually… We broke up."

"What?"

"Funny story. I was drawing, while she was visiting. One of my mangas was being ready for Comic Party, last year. Sadly, she ruined it, so I had to redraw it."

"How did it happen?"

"She spilt ink on it!" He sobbed, "And it took me a lot of money to buy new paper!"

Mizuki smirked evilly, "Serves you right. Next time, why don't you pick your women twice?"

Kazuki then gave her a bag, with _six _of his book. Mizuki read it.

"It's on the house," he said, "You can have them. I had Chisa print out six extra volumes for your boyfriend, Farra, Steven, Percival, Heather, and Michelle. I hope you don't mind."

Mizuki said, "Well, you _did _match their personalities. Of course, Steven isn't that arrogant, anymore."

Kazuki's manga describes the story, in his words, of how they first met.

_Of course, The Gang already mentioned it, but not fully_.

"Whoa… This is like a true story manga," she said, "Who told you all this?"

"Yuu," he said, "It turns out that she, Eimi, and Aya were The Gang fans, ever since you joined."

She blushed and said, "I love it. Not the first time I said it, but…"

He asked, "Well, can I ask you to reconsider? I want you back."

Mizuki gasped.

**XXXXX**

Tenma and Yakumo, however, were at the table, eating lunch. Richard was still being interviewed by his fans, while Mayura was taken to a medical area, in this building.

"By far, the best day ever!" Tenma smiled, munching on a burger, "Gorgeous day in a smelly comic shop!"

Just then, boys appeared and asked for their pictures. Yakumo read their minds.

Of course, you'd know by now that they are otaku boys. They ran off, as Tenma grabbed her food.

"Yakumo!" She whined, as she was being dragged off.

"Sis, run!"

They were being chased by the camera-toting boys, as Richard watched on.

"Huh… Guess _they _pretty much deserved it, being cute girls in their casual clothes, to say the least."

His gloating was short-lived. A small girl with blonde hair was running frantically with a huge trough.

"GANGWAY!"

**CRASH!**

"AAAAAAAH!"

Richard crashed into the floor, after being ran over by Chisa Tsukamoto.

"I deserved _that_, too…" he groaned.

Eventually, he joined Mayura in ER.

**XXXXX**

"Step right up! The Great Eimi Ohba, the lead singer of Cat and Fish, has more of your favorite Gang members than you can handle!" She bellowed.

That's Eimi. She has green hair and speaks frantically, almost like Heather. She is wearing her usual red top and brown shorts, cheering on. She then saw Peter, walking by.

"HEY! You think you can ignore the Great Eimi, think again, Krakatoa!"

He saw Eimi, running to him. She then glared, and blushed.

"Oh, Mister Giese! Can I have your-?"

Peter gave her his autograph, in paper form. Eimi then took it, but she wasn't happy.

"Nuts! I wanted an autograph, _not _a signature!"

He whined, "You said that you wanted my autograph! Stop whining!"

He thought, "She's way worse off than Steven."

Eimi blushed, "Can I… Can you…?"

She heaved and extended her chest to him and cried, "Give me an autograph, here! I don't mind, since you and Mizuki are together! Here! Sign me! Sign me now!"

Peter stammered, "This is embarrassing… Mizuki had to put up with _this_?"

Eimi griped, still extending, "Come on! I cannot wait, all day! I just sold most of my comics, selling out soon, and I need to cap the day off right!"

Peter then signed on her chest, in which Eimi made sure that she'd get it on her skin. Peter then grabbed a camera and took a picture of it. It was one of those _instant _cameras. He gave her the picture and said, "Here. I wrote it for you, except… How will you see it, if the ink is on your breasts?"

Eimi smiled, as she hugged the photo. She gave him her comic, the one with Mizuki, Farra, and Heather (_which will NOT be explained_), and was on his way.

She then cheered, "I got Peter Giese's autograph! I got his autograph!"

She pranced off, back to her circle.

Peter sighed, "Freak…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mizuki was kind of stuck.<p>

"You?" She asked, "You want me back?"

"Yes… I realized that everything we'd been through was tough," he said, "But I just cannot stand it. What happened at Comic Party, stays there. Sadly, it was a stupid mistake."

Kazuki hugged her and said, "Please… Mizuki… Take me back."

Mizuki sobbed a bit, and was happy to hear him.

"I love you, Mizuki," he whispered.

Mizuki then said, "I see. You _do _care for me. It's true that it was bad, even if you _did _cheated on me. But… But I forgive you."

Kazuki smiled, "So… Will you stay with me?"

Mizuki snuffed, "Fuck you!"

She shouted, "Like I'd come back to you, you fan comic-drawing loser? NO WAY! I forgave you, after dumping that slut, and now… now you want my love back?"

He cried, "Mizuki, stop it! You're making a scene!"

"Maybe I am! But I am already taken, by a guy like you, but with more time for me! You're a tool, you know that, you pathetic asshole?"

"Mizuki…"

He cringed, "I didn't know… You hated me, because-."

"Please! We grew up together, we go to school together, and we had laughs together. Like hell I am reliving these moments again!"

He then said, "I know. But it wasn't my fault, on rare occasions. Most of which were Taishi's doings. That girlfriend part… it was mine, alone. I should've never yelled at you and broke up with you. I just wanted you back. You can still be in The Gang… only… You can see me, on occasions."

Mizuki turned away and was in tears. She grabbed her bag and said, "Well… Thanks for the mangas."

Kazuki then added, "_He _came to me, before you came here!"

"WHAT?"

Kazuki then explained what Peter did, as he visited:

_Peter stopped by and said, "Hey. You're Sendo, right?"_

_Kazuki gasped, "OH! You're…"_

"_I'm Mizuki's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, finally."_

"_Oh. You're Giese?"_

"_Yeah… Listen, I know that Mizuki is here. Just, uh, try not to break her heart."_

_He glared, "If you did, then __after__ ComiPa, I'll come back and finish what I came for."_

_Kazuki smiled, as he nervously said, "Well… I'll try, but… Don't try to hurt her."_

"_I won't," he said, "And, uh, sorry about your break-up, dude. I had a chat with Maki, you know her, and she said that you've been a bit upset, since Hime, your ex, dumped you."_

"_Actually, __she__ ruined my doujinshi! __I__ broke up with __her__!"_

"_Dude… That's cold."_

_Kazuki then shook his hand and said, "It was nice meeting with you. Hopefully, I'll break it down to her, gently. She deserves you, more than me."_

"_You better…" Peter growled._

Mizuki was astonished, "That moron… Why did he come to you?"

"He knows about me from Asahi, last year," Kazuki said, "Apparently, they are under the same mold."

Mizuki blushed, but said, "I don't know what to say…"

She then sobbed, and spoke, "But… I _still _cannot take you back."

Kazuki pleaded, "Don't leave me…"

Mizuki turned away and spoke in a sad manner, "You deserve someone else, other than me. You broke my heart… and that's all you did."

She walked away, "Goodbye…"

Kazuki sat down, feeling unhappy.

"Mizuki…"

"_Comic Party is now closing! Thank you for visiting!"_

* * *

><p>That evening, Peter and Mizuki, sans the Gang-Wave, appeared by the front gate.<p>

"Where are the others?" Mizuki asked.

Peter smiled, "Something came up. They'll head back later."

He then asked, "So… Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I did. And well, he knew… everything."

Mizuki hugged him and inquired, "Peter… If you ever try to cheat on me, like Kazuki, let me know first, _before _you try to. Also, try to tell me in advance."

"I will, babe," he smiled, "And… sorry again for what happened."

"It's okay. I know everything. You've been the best," she said.

They kissed for one minute. However…

"_I got his autograph~! I sold out~! I got his autograph~! I sold out~!"_

Eimi came by and thanked Peter.

"Hey, lovebirds! Thanks again for coming!" She cheered, "Oh, and Peter, if you ever wanted to date me, and drop the woman there, you know where to find me!"

"You mean _"dump the woman there". _And, I'll decline," He said, calmly.

Eimi then smirked, showing her ink-written chest. Mizuki gasped.

She smirked, "Try and make me! I'll see you two later! Besides, Eimi needs to work _more,_ for next time! See you again, soon! CIAO!"

Mizuki seethed, as Peter asked, "What? She's just flaunting."

She glared, "You gave Eimi an autograph… _THERE?"_

Peter panicked and giggled, "Uh, wait… It's not what you think. Mizuki… I…"

He gasped, "Uh… Mizuki?"

She grabbed her bag and swatted at him, in fierce anger.

"YOU BIG FAT JERK!"

"OW! WAIT!"

She chased him around, smacking him in the head.

"WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, _MISTER _CELEBRITY!" She yelled.

"Mizuki! WAIT! Let me explain!" He cried out.

They ran off, heading back to their home.

Relax… They didn't break up.

* * *

><p>As for the others, Mayura and Richard were in bed, bandaged up. Tenma was there, too, with Yakumo's ankle twisted.<p>

"Yakumo, you didn't have to run!" Tenma scolded.

Yakumo sobbed, "Sorry. Those boys were all perverted."

Mayura groaned, as she wept, "And I didn't get my _Hot Percival _love book!"

Richard sighed, "That's what happens in these Comic Book conventions."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


End file.
